Sharonsama's desk
by RottingRoots
Summary: Break can't help but have his way with Oz on Sharon's desk.


Oh, God! I suck at writing hot steamy stories and they are so OOC but anyway because I worked hard (yeah, right) to write this I decided to share it with everybody ^.^ I hope you like it or if not have a cookie!

Ph-Ph-Ph

Oz gulped. He usually didn't do stuff like this but his curiosity got the better of him. He quickly scanned the corridor one more time to make sure no one was coming and opened the door to Ms. Sharon's office.

The door creaked causing Oz to cringe at the sound and to glance around one more time to be sure no one was watching him before going in.

"Huh! There is nothing special in here!" Oz said quietly to himself as he looked around the office.

Disappointment took over the blond. He didn't know why he was expecting something unnatural like a talking, smoking mushroom which farted rainbows! Oz wasn't hoping for too much, right? Right?

He moved to sit on the chair next to the desk. The room wasn't so bad! It was nicely decorated with two couches in the middle and a coffee table between them. There was a bookshelf behind one of the couches all the way to the corners of the room, a big smoky – brown carpet lay on the wooden floor and the desk was in front of a big window.

So, why did Ms. Sharon and Alice sometimes locked themselves in here for hours and later came out giggling? This was boring! Oz should have known from the beginning that they were talking about girl stuff and not doing something exciting without him.

A sign left his lips as he laid his head on top of the desk. There was nothing to do! Not in this mansion, not in this office and there was no one to tease!

Alice had whined and whined to Gil the whole morning to go buy some meat because apparently she ate it all for a mid-night breakfast and there was non left. Damn it! And Oz had found a pretty cute cat to abuse Gil with!

Ms. Sharon was on a mission that Pandora sent her to. "To rid the world of all it's ugliness!" Was what the mission was called - she said with tears in her eyes. But the blonde couldn't find Break anywhere and he was supposed to be home.

Oz had decided to walk around naked for half an hour to make the clown pop up from somewhere. It didn't work. But the maids now believe he is crazy, so it's not a total lost!

And now here he was bored to death with no amusement.

A blinding light hit him in the eyes when he adjusted himself on the desk. He looked for the source when suddenly something shiny caught his attention. Oz leaned in closer to the object to inspect it. It turned out to be a piece of paper from a notebook, to be more precise Ms. Sharon's notebook.

A grin crossed Oz's face and took it out from the drawer. He opened the note book to see what was inside of it but not because Oz was bored. Oh, no! He just wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything suspicious and weird he should know about.

"Beside Break." Added the blond with a little snicker.

On the first page there was a title:

_Oz-sama and Break are too stupid so we are going to do something – plan!_

_By Sharon and Alice_

"What the hell? I am not stupid!" Oz defended himself as he turned to the next page to continue reading.

Five pages later a deep red blush had appeared on his face, he wished he had never opened this book of hell. He would never do _that _w – with Break! Those girls are mad. Mad I tell you! Even the clown can't compare with them.

Ph – Ph - Ph

Break arrived at the mansion from an exhausting mission and all he wanted was a bed. The worst part was that during one of the hits he received from the chain he accidentally swallowed it's goo or spit or whatever it was. It was disgusting!

He was on his way to his room when something strange registered in his brain. He had passed by Sharon- sama's office and the door was slightly opened. How unusual!

A grin crept on his face. Break, although tired, felt in the mood to have a little fun. Nobody entered that room unless Sharon – sama so it must be one of the kids.

"Now, who dares to enter Sharon – sama's office?" he thought.

He opened the door carefully not to startle the trespasser. His grin got even wider when he saw Oz with a blush on his cheeks.

Mmm, the boy looked ravishing in that chair. He was going to look even better bent over that desk, screaming Break's name.

He licked his lips at the mental images he got. Already, there was a plan developing in his head.

He chuckled at the boy when Oz put down quickly the notebook with a little whimper of horror, which totally didn't helped Break's situation.

That caught Oz's attention and he quickly turned around towards the door. His blush was now even a deeper shade of red if that was possible.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Oz – kun you should know better than to touch other people's property or do you do it unconsciously? What an uncute little boy you are!" Break teased the blonde. He couldn't help it, really!

Oz tried to mumble something to excuse himself but all that came out were incorrect words. He was far too embarrassed to think of something to say because he had gotten a hard on from reading that hell – book.

Oz quickly stopped any attempts at speaking as he saw Break taking of his coat and throwing it on the couch. Then the clown took of his tie and rapped it around his hand with a mischievous smile which was terrifying Oz.

"What an uncute, bad boy you are Oz-kun! You should be punished for trespassing." Break's voice came out a few octaves lower, sounding really seductive. A shiver ran up Oz's spine.

He gulped loud as he looked around for a way to escape the man, who was coming closer, trapping him in the chair. His eyes widen in horror and he tried to slide backwards on the chair but his back hit the wall. Oz took in a shuddering breath and looked Break in the eye. The clown's smirk was still present.

Break put his hands on either side of Oz's head never breaking eye contact. And somehow the look of fear on Oz's face only excited him more for he knew that later that cute little mouth of his will beg him for more.

"Break, what are you doing?" Oz managed to say. He mentally was preparing himself to kick, punch and bite if he had to.

He held in his breath as Break leaned in closer to his face, their lips were barely touching. Break's sent filed his nostrils and another shiver ran up Oz's spine. It was intoxicating, arousing and yet a little spicy.

Suddenly Oz's world was turned upside down. He was lifted from the chair and placed to sit in Break's lap. Before he had time to recover a gasp escaped his lips as he felt soft kisses and nips being placed along his neck.

He couldn't understand it! Why was his skin burning where Break's lips touched? Why is this making him feel good? Oz wasn't supposed to enjoy this, just a second ago he was terrified of the clown!

The lick at his ear broke him out of his thoughts. A nip made him emit a low moan and he squeezed his lips to stop these embarrassing sounds he was making.

A groan left Break's mouth. The way Oz-kun was reacting was wonderful. Even thought the boy was trying to hold back his moans Break could still very well fell his erection against his tight. So Sharon – sama's perverted fantasies were that wonderful?

"Oz – kun!" Break licked Oz's lower lip. He pushed his tongue in the other's mouth as the blond opened his mouth to ask why Break was doing this. Oz bit on Break's tongue and the clown quickly pulled back licking his own lips.

"Oz – kun you shouldn't bite on other people's muscles. You can hurt them. If you use enough strength you can even paralyze it or bite it off, which will lead to a blood bath. We don't want that, do we?" Break faked a sad tone and hid his face in Oz's shoulder.

Oz was confused at first to what was happening. He was removed from his vest and his hands were tightly secured behind his back with the tie. He tried to free himself but damn the clown knew how to make knots.

Break moved backwards to see Oz throwing him a murderess look. He just smiled and popped a candy in his mouth.

Break shifted one of his hands to rest on Oz's tight massaging it and the other one slipped under the boy's shirt to rub at a nipple. He resumed kissing Oz's neck moving to brush his lips against his shoulder.

The stupid piece of clothing was in the way and had to be taken off. Break produced a knife from somewhere and with much joy cut apart that damn thing paying no attention to the horrified look the blond was giving him.

Break licked at a rosy nipple. He rolled the piece of candy against it and smirked at the gaps the boy emitted. He did it again enjoying the little shiver he got in response.

Oz felt Break rolling his hips up against his, their erections rubbing and sending a wonderful spark of arousal through both of them. Another moan threatened to break free from Oz's mouth. The blond was caught in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing in a vehement dance. His lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen when Break pushed the candy into his mouth and broke the kiss.

The clown chuckled at the boy, at how easy it was to read him. Bringing him to the point where he would beg was going to be a piece of cake. He kissed Oz's swollen lips, his lust glazed eyes and the pink blush on his cheeks was sending excitement straight to Break's cock.

"What is this? Is Oz-kin having a little problem in his pants?" Break's smirk returned on his face. He moved his hand to rub at Oz's crotch.

"I will gladly help since I caused it!"

"You didn't do anything. It's because of Sharon-sama …" Oz quickly shut up and turned his head away not wanting to see the clone's smirk getting bigger. The blush on his cheeks turned a deep pink.

Break rolled his hips against Oz's and felt his body tense. He leaned in to whisper in Oz's ear. Words that made him shiver all over, words that made him burn with lust.

"Was Oz-kun reading about how I took him on this desk? Did I shove my dick in your tight ass and made you scream my name? You will beg for more, won't you Oz-kun? You will crave this wonderful sensation! You will trust your hips against mine gasping for air and needing more! I will make your body remember my touch, make it lust for me …!" As Break continued to speak Oz couldn't help but imagine. Every fiber of his body started yearning for Break's hands, for his lips, for his kisses.

He let out a long wanton moan successfully getting the clown's attention. Break grinned and lean in for a kiss, much more passionate and needy than the others. He slid his hand down to Oz's pants slowly unbuttoning them. The little mews and whines begging him to hurry up.

He couldn't believe it! A moment ago he was scared and now? Now Oz craved for more. His mind was filled with lust. The heat from the other's body, the hot kisses placed up and down his neck and that hand in his pants moving so slowly - teasing him, were driving him crazy.

He rolled his hips against Break's hand, the speed was unsatisfactory. Oz' leaned forward to place an insecure peck on Break's neck continuing with more confidence when he felt his cock being squeezed. He licked and nipped at the skin leaving bright red marks behind but it so happened that the clown's shirt got in the way.

He tried to move his hands to remove the piece of clothing but all he could do is let out a dissatisfied groan. The tie around his wrist was preventing him from taking that bloody thing off.

Break watched with interest the blond struggling with his bondages and out of the kindness of his heart decided to relive him from his misery. He leaned back a little and took off his shirt, a pleased hum reaching his ears. Break ran his fingers through Oz's hair brining him close leaving a soft kiss on the boy's lips to distract him from the movement.

Break had placed the blond on the desk and now was pushing him down on it when suddenly giggles and laughter filled the room. They turned to look at the door where they saw Sharon and Alice wide eyed with blood coming out of their noses. Nobody said a word when the girls fainted they just watched them for a minute.

Break turned to look back at Oz a wide grin spreading over his face.

"Ne, Oz-kun, would you like to continue?"


End file.
